ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Yasha's New Plan (Prologue)
Continuing where the second part of "Time Traveling Habits" has left off, Ratchet and the gang are curious about Yasha's plan. Ratchet: What do you mean Dr. Brown stays in 1885?? Yasha: It's for his personal reasons. I'm sure he wants us to destroy the time machine. Naminé: Time machine? Clank: It's a long story, Naminé.. Reia: For the way things are right now, it sounds impossible... Kiva: Yeah.. Talwyn: Hold on.. Dr. Brown made this time machine to send Marty before, right? Clank: Indeed. ???: I have a suggestion for you. - The gang looked around to find the strange voice and suddenly a black animal appeared before them. Ratchet: Woah! A black dog!? ???: I am not an animal nor beast. I am a Centurion - Centurion Tenebrae. Genis: Oh, Tenebie! Kiva: Wow.. Ratchet: You know him, Genis? Genis: Yep. During our second journey, he help us gather the Centurions' cores and closed off the demonic realm. Yasha: Demons... Tenebrae: That is correct. With that aside, is Lady Reia among you? Reia: I am. Tenebrae: Lady Reia, I have come before you on behalf of Lady Sonja's request. Reia: Sonja? What did she say? Tenebrae: She has a message for you - "Follow your heart's content as you will get stronger someday". Reia: (Sonja... You too..) Kiva: Gosh, that's nice. Ratchet: You do have a suggestion for Marty. Right, Tenebie? Tenebrae: I see you finally noticed. I've been wondering when you bring it up. Genis: That's weird.. Can't Dr. Brown built another time machine? Tenebrae: That would be impossible. Even if we gather the parts for it, we will not catch the present Dr. Brown at this state of crisis. Ratchet: There has to another way... Reia: Wait a second.. Kiva, did the letter say where he hid the second time machine? Kiva: Let's see... Ah ha! He hid the second time machine in a tombstone with his name on it. Tenebrae: Bravo! Clank: Hmm... Kiva: So, it looks like we are heading over to the graveyard. Ratchet: Yeah, but what about this Dr. Brown? Tenebrae: He would appeared to be still fainted. Clank: I believe we should take him back home first. Kiva: Good idea. - As they carried Dr. Brown back to his home, Kiva wonders about Tenebrae personally. Reia: Is something wrong, my student? Tenebrae: Student, you say? Now that's a surprise.. Kiva: I was just wondering about Tenebrae.. Tenebrae: And what so 'wondering' about me? Reia: From your appearance, Tenebrae, you must be dark elemental. Kiva: Yeah. Tenebrae: That is correct. We Centurions each have a different element of our powers and monsters under our disposal. I am a Centurion of Darkness-- Reia: Meaning you can control monsters with dark powers. Tenebrae: However, I cannot control a group of monsters called the Heartless. They perfer to be masterless, unless someone more powerful controls them. Kiva: I know. Reia: (Zemo is desperately gathering an army to get us.. The Unversed monsters don't work... But then, what other army?) Kiva: Gee... Reia: Hmm? Did you say something? Kiva: Nothing. Reia: Well, anyway.. We're close to Dr. Brown's house. Once he is waking up, we should probably explain what just happened to him. Kiva: Totally. - The gang enters the house but Kiva stops and sees Reia wonders more and more as the intro starts. Category:Scenes